Seis destinos, Una misión
by Highware
Summary: El Profesor Utonium ha sufrido la perdida de su esposa, pero le queda la alegría de tener a sus 3 hijas de 5 años. 11 años después las chicas han desarrollado poderes especiales y se les ha encargado una misión, pero se adhieren también 3 insoportables chicos que también cuentan con poderes especiales. Ahora el dilema es si lo más peligroso es la misión o la convivencia.
1. I Chicas Superpoderosas

Mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Con ustedes el capítulo uno...

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**Cap. I  
**__**Chicas Superpoderosas**_

El hombre de cabello negro observó fijamente a las tres niñas, una pelirroja de ojos rosas, una pelinegra de ojos verdes y una rubia de ojos celestes; las tres de alrededor de 7 años, que jugaban en el invernadero sin notar la creciente preocupación que daba señales en el rostro de su padre.

—Profesor, usted cree que estarán a salvo en este lugar, después de lo que pasó hace 2 años nadie se ha sentido lo suficientemente seguro como para dejar de vigilar la fortaleza, pero tampoco se han dado señales de ataque enemigo — El joven asistente se acercó un poco y esperó la respuesta.

—Confió en que no bajen la guardia, pronto empezaremos con el entrenamiento y las niñas podrán protegerse; pero nunca dejen de vigilar, Him puede atacar en cualquier momento — El profesor Utonium volteó el rostro y observó a su asistente —Sus poderes ya están apareciendo, Buttercup da señales de poder leer las mentes y Bubbles jura que puede hablar con los animales. Pero…

— ¿Pero… qué? —El joven se acercó a su tutor y siguió la mirada del profesor, posando la vista en la niña pelirroja que jugueteaba con un cachorro.

—Me preocupa Blossom, no ha dado señales de ningún poder, a veces se encierra en su habitación por horas, solo habla con sus hermanas, no la entiendo Conor.

—Me parece que es algo que pasará con el tiempo señor, recuerde que ella fue la única que parecía saber del ataque y la única que vio lo que sucedió.

—Lo sé, y por eso me preocupa, quiero saber cómo sabia ella del ataque y por qué nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

—Señor, hay algo que me preocupa. —Conor cambio rápidamente de tema al notar la sombra de la tristeza aparecer en el rostro de su tutor—Esa otra mujer, la Srta. Keane, ¿no sabe que sucedió con ella? Parecía ser una buena amiga de Sara Bellum y estuvo con ella el día del incidente.

—Sara estaba embarazada de mis hijas Conor, no sé si Keane recibiría la radiación, pero, por el momento, no sé nada de ella. Sin embargo, ella me conoce y me contactará si hay algún problema.

—De acuerdo señor, nos encargaremos de la seguridad de la fortaleza.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero oír.

—Con su permiso, me retiro.

Conor salió del invernadero, dejando solo al profesor Utonium. El profesor volvió a observar a sus hijas, Bubbles "conversaba" con el cachorro de Blossom, Buttercup corría detrás de Blossom tratando de alcanzarla. Utonium sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero una duda asalto su mente y lo hizo recobrar su expresión preocupada.

—Me pregunto si mis hijas serán las únicas con superpoderes.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

**¿Reviews?**


	2. II Chicos Superpoderosos

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, en primer lugar gracias a los que leen esta historia. Y de nuevo estoy aquí presentando el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia.

**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**Cap. II**_  
_**Chicos Superpoderosos**_

Keane sonrió mientras veía a sus hijos de tan solo 7 años jugar en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, los tres niños jugaban a las escondidas; el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos rojos, de nombre Brick jugaba a transformarse en sus hermanos y confundirlos, el rubito de ojos azules usaba su súper velocidad para despistar a Butch, el pelinegro de ojos verdes estaba enojado, pero no dejaba de buscar a sus hermanos, arriba de los árboles, entre los espinos, caía y se lastimaba, pero Keane no parecía preocuparse, de hecho, cuando Butch cayó sobre unas rocas, ella no se inmutó.

Butch se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las manos, los rasguños y cortes que tenía desaparecieron en solo unos segundos, y cabe admitir que eran cortes considerablemente graves. El pequeño se quedó un momento observando sus manos hasta que una voz que sonaba muy cerca de él lo sobresaltó.

—Oye Butch… ya todos sabemos… que tus heridas… sanan en cuestión… de segundos… ahora concéntrate… en el juego. — Butch trató de ubicar a su rubio hermanito para golpearlo, pues Boomer estaba pasando detrás de él a tal velocidad que apenas podía distinguir su voz.

—Deja de molestar enano.

—Cállate… Oye… ¿dónde está Brick?

—A de estar tratando de engañarnos.

—Sí… lo sé… pero… ¿dónde está?

— ¿Yo qué sé? ¡Y ya deja de correr que no te puedo ver y me estás mareando!

El rubio paró de golpe a solo unos cuantos metros de Butch. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y giró sobre sí mismo observando cada detalle de su alrededor.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— ¡¿Tú qué crees?! ¡Es obvio que a Brick! ¡Ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ayúdame a localizarlo! ¡No quiero ninguna sorpresa!

Boomer bufó, pero empezó a buscar a su hermano. Ambos niños fueron adentrándose en el bosque, de pronto Boomer recordó algo.

—Oye Butch, ¿no te parece que estamos subestimando a Brick?

—No te entiendo.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que él pudo haber sabido que lo buscaríamos en el bosque y en lugar de adentrarse en él, se alejó?

— ¡Como odio a ese pelirrojo! ¡Vamos rubito!

Ambos niños salieron corriendo del bosque, encontrándose a Brick sentado en el suelo, al lado de su madre. Al verlos acercarse, Brick se levantó y Keane les dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

—Me alegra que hayan vuelto ya. Brick regresó hace un rato, un poco después de verlos adentrarse en el bosque, me dijo que ya volverían. ¡Y tuvo razón!

Boomer y Butch le dirigieron miradas de odio a Brick, el pelirrojo les dirigió una media sonrisa burlona y comenzó a alejarse con dirección a su casa; Keane se levantó y les hizo una seña a los chicos para que la siguieran.

Ya en casa Keane se aseguro de que los niños estuvieran en sus habitaciones, se encerró en su cuarto y marcó un número en su celular.

—_Buenas noches, ¿con quién desea hablar?_

—Buenas noches, ¿está el profesor Utonium?

—_Con él habla, ¿qué necesita?_

—Profesor, soy Keane.

— _¿Keane? — _el tono del profesor sonaba sorprendido, pero también preocupado; Keane solo lo llamaría si algo muy fuerte estuviera pasando_ — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?_

—Tengo algo que confesarle.

— _¿Confesarme?_

—Sí, ¿recuerdas el rayo de tu experimento que nos golpeo a Sara y a mí?

— _¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue gracias a él por el cual mis hijas nacieron con superpoderes?_

—Yo también tuve 3 hijos.

Del otro lado de la línea el profesor Utonium palideció, comenzando a atar cabos sueltos en su mente, ahora entendía el por qué Keane había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra luego de su visita al laboratorio.

—_Por eso desapareciste_— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Keane suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de contestar.

—Ellos tienen 7 años, como tus hijas y también poseen habilidades especiales.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes que si el alcalde los descubre contactará con las autoridades, por eso yo oculté a mis hijas._

—No quiero que estén en peligro, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ellos…

— _¿Piensas quedarte con ellos?_

—Ya te dije que no quiero alejarme de ellos…

—_Es tu decisión, solo recuerda que debes asegurarte de que nadie los descubra… Buena suerte — _Utonium colgó el teléfono y suspiró con pesadez, no iba a dejarlos solos, pero necesitaría ayuda y sobre todo mantenerlos en secreto, a los hijos de Keane y sus propias hijas.

Keane suspiró y colgó el teléfono, se había quitado un peso de encima, pero no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. De repente un pequeño crujido la puso alerta.

—Lo siento mamá, no quería molestarte, pero quiero decirte algo.

Keane sonrió y le hizo una seña a Boomer para que se acercara. El pequeño rubio sonrió y un segundo después estaba sentado al lado de su madre. Keane suspiró.

— ¿Qué les dije de abusar de sus poderes?

—Lo lamento mamá, pero lo que te quería decir es que Brick y Butch se salieron de control.

—No te entiendo Boomer.

El rubio bajo de la cama y tomó la mano de su madre, la dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Keane abrió los ojos como platos.

Los tres niños estaban desarrollando sus segundas habilidades. Butch la súper fuerza, Brick la capacidad de volar y Boomer la habilidad de atravesar muros, estas "prácticas" se hacían más notables cuando dormían.

Butch se movía cuando dormía, pero si tenía una pesadilla era capaz de romper todo lo que se le ponía por delante, que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; por otro lado Brick estaba flotando y cambiando de dirección con cada movimiento que hacía con las manos.

—Ayúdame a despertar a Brick, él sabrá cómo detener a Butch.

El rubio asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras perseguían al pelirrojo, Keane se preguntó si el profesor Utonium tendría que pasar por lo mismo.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. III Poderes

**Notas de autora:**

Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y followers; me demuestran que esta historia está teniendo aceptación. Responderé sus reviews al final del cap.

**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**Cap. III  
Poderes**_

El pobre profesor no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la semana después de haber recibido la llamada de Keane; y eso era algo que todos habían notado.

—Papá, si no te duermes por las buenas, te duermo por las malas—las "dulces" palabras de Buttercup lo hicieron levantarse de la cama y sentarse en su escritorio— ¡Papá!

—Estaba dormido Butter, me despertaste.

—Esa ni tú te la crees.

Utonium frunció el ceño, pero agregó nada, ni para discutir la esencia de la discusión ni para regañarla. Buttercup lo notó y guardó silencio un momento para pensar como continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —la pelinegra no pudo cambiar el tema y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Cómo… cómo entraste sin… sin ser detectada por las cámaras? —Utonium respondió con otra pregunta, visiblemente nervioso. —Las cámaras captan a los que entran—agregó, algo más tranquilo y serio.

Buttercup bufó y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y luego hacia las pantallas frente al escritorio de su padre, él tenía razón.

—Invisibilidad profesor—respondió la niña, como si fuera algo obvio—Puede revisar las grabaciones si no me cree—agregó, al notar la mirada confundida de su padre.

El profesor se apresuró a observar las grabaciones, confirmando las palabras de su hija y confirmando con ello una hipótesis que venía dando vueltas en su mente hace mucho.

—Así que es cierto…

— ¿Cierto qué?

El profesor tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo; bajo la atenta y muy curiosa mirada de Buttercup.

—Dime Butter, ¿cuántos poderes tienes?

—Dos, puedo leer las mentes cuando quiero y también volverme invisible.

— ¿Y tus hermanas también tienen dos?

—Eso supongo, no estoy segura, yo descubrí lo de la invisibilidad ayer; estuve practicando en mi cuarto.

—Diles a tus hermanas que quiero hablar con ellas.

Buttercup asintió y salió corriendo. Utonium sonrió y volvió a escribir sus observaciones en el cuaderno, si las niñas tenían dos poderes, eso explicaría el comportamiento extraño de Blossom unos días antes de recibir la llamada de Keane y el creciente afecto por la naturaleza que estaba presentando Bubbles.

— ¿Quería vernos profesor? —la dulce voz de la menor de sus hijas lo hizo elevar la mirada.

—Si niñas, díganme, ¿cuántos poderes tienen?

Bubbles se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero le sonrió a su padre y extendió su mano, de ella salió un pequeño capullo de rosa, que floreció al instante.

—Dos profesor, hablo con los animales y puedo controlar las plantas—la rubia soltó una risita y luego hizo que la rosa desapareciera.

El Profesor Utonium sonrió y observó a Blossom, la pelirroja parecía angustiada y nerviosa, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y no respondía.

—Bloss, ¿estás bien? — Bubbles se acercó a su hermana, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—Bubbles, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

La rubia asintió lentamente y abandonó la habitación. Utonium se acercó a Blossom y se agachó para quedar a su altura

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

Blossom pareció dudar, un segundo después se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida.

—Tengo miedo, mis poderes son peligrosos, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

— ¿Peligrosos? No te entiendo pequeña.

Blossom se separó de su padre y lo miró un segundo, desvió la mirada y suspiró antes de responder.

—Yo… yo sabía del accidente que iba a haber el día que llegamos… lo vi en mis sueños… igual que vi la llamada que iba a recibir… de la Srta. Keane…

El profesor meditó un segundo, analizando la situación, antes de volver a hablar.

—Eso significa que puedes ver el futuro, pero eso no tiene nada de peligroso.

—No es eso lo peligroso, lo que pasa es que cada vez que tengo un "sueño" así, los objetos empiezan a volar alrededor de mí y pueden lastimar a los que se me acercan.

Blossom volvió a abrazar a su padre, esta vez derramando algunas lágrimas, el profesor también la abrazó.

—Se llama telequinesis, se controla por las emociones, pero puedes lograr controlarlo con práctica.

— ¿Usted lo cree? —la pelirroja se separó un poco de su padre, con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

—Por supuesto—el profesor le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó—Avísales a tus hermanas que en 10 minutos las quiero en el campo de entrenamiento, comenzaremos la práctica.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Brick! ¡Si no bajas de ahí en 5 segundos estás castigado! ¡Butch! ¡Deja de usar ese árbol como catapulta! ¡Boomer! ¡Deja de correr en círculo, se formará un tornado! ¡Niños, vengan aquí enseguida!

Keane estaba furiosa, los niños practicaban el control de sus poderes, pero no de la forma en que ella esperaba.

Brick, Boomer y Butch se acercaron a su madre lentamente, como analizando el alcance de su enojo. Keane respiró hondo.

—Niños, el objetivo de vivir aquí es que nadie sepa que tienen poderes, si quisiera que practiquen sus poderes y que todos los descubran viviríamos en el centro de la ciudad.

—Mamá, podemos practicar en el claro del bosque si lo que queremos es discreción.

El rostro de Keane se iluminó y asintió, aceptando la idea de Brick.

— ¡Gran idea! En medio del bosque a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarlos y además tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para practicar.

Los niños se miraron entre sí y acto seguido corrieron, adentrándose en el bosque. Keane dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y luego se dispuso a seguir a sus hijos.

—Con un poco de suerte, aprenderán a usar sus poderes sin que nadie se entere que los tienen.

Keane sonrió y entró al bosque, sin percatarse que un joven de no más de 20 años la observaba desde una distancia prudente. El joven presionó un botón en su reloj y lo acercó a su boca.

—Conor, aquí Luis, contesta.

—_Luis, aquí Conor, ¿qué sucede?_

—Estoy en la casa, según tengo entendido están practicando en el claro del bosque.

—_Perfecto, si siempre practican ahí será mucho más fácil localizarlos._

—De cualquier forma, los niños parecen controlar muy bien sus poderes.

—_Tal vez eso parezca, pero necesitarán práctica, mucha práctica._

—Conor, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que deba espiarlos?

—_Hasta que el profesor lo crea suficiente, no olvides enviar reportes 1 vez a la semana._

—No te preocupes, cambio y fuera.

Luis cortó la comunicación y entró al bosque, siguiendo las pistas de Keane y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Respuestas:**_

**paolaesh:** Tu review fue el primero y me ayudó mucho a completar el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo, leí tu historia y me pareció que tienes futuro como escritora. Suerte para ti también.

** :** Lamento que creas que la historia va lenta, es solo que antes de entrar a la trama central de la historia debo aclarar algunas cosas del pasado de los chicos y las chicas, la relación entre los padres, cómo obtuvieron sus poderes y eso, además de que todos desarrollan sus poderes desde niños.

**Daliacomecereal:** Gracias por tu review, eres una gran escritora, lo se por que he leído varias de tus historias y me encantaron... Sobre lo de los poderes, me di cuenta de eso luego de releer el cap. pero ya lo había publicado. Además, tal vez los chicos desarrollaron antes sus poderes, pero las chicas son más maduras al momento de usarlos.

**Anormal-Snivy: **Me sorprendió que dijeras que escribo bien, en el colegio soy un asco escribiendo, así que muchas gracias. Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre si cambiarles los poderes, pero tenía que hacerlo para que la trama tuviera sentido. Lo de la edad me pareció necesario y yo también estoy ansiosa por saber cómo lo manejarán cuando tengan 16, aún no lo tengo del todo claro.

Y en general muchas gracias a todas.


	4. IV Tu peor enemigo

_**Notas de autora:**_

_HOLA! HOLA! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y adoro la aceptación que está teniendo. Les voy dando un aviso, tal vez el tiempo de publicación se extienda un poco por motivos fuera de mi control [ sí, mis padres =( ] pero les prometo que la actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. En fin, no los aburro más y aquí va el cap._

_**°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°**_

_**Cap. IV  
Tu peor enemigo**_

Blossom abrió los ojos, asustada, encontrándose con todas las cosas de su habitación flotando a su alrededor, suspiró y con un ademán de su mano los objetos volvieron a su posición.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su mente, se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó el traje de entrenamiento: un vestido manga larga y cuello alto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color plata con una franja de color rosa en la cintura, en las muñecas y en el final del vestido; además de unas pantalonetas blancas y unos zapatos negros.

Se acercó al espejo y se apresuró a recoger su cabello en una coleta alta sujeta con un lazo rojo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Bubbles, su hermanita menor vestía un vestido igual al suyo, con la diferencia de que las franjas eran celestes; tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas y le sonreía.

—Buenos días Bloss, ¿qué tal tu noche?

—Supongo que bien—suspiró la pelirroja—Aunque hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera tenido una visión.

— ¿Otra vez la misma? —los azulados ojos de la rubia se llenaron de preocupación.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no rompí nada esta vez.

Ambas chicas rieron con alegría, alejando las preocupaciones que acaparaban la atención de Blossom

—Justo iba a despertarte, el profesor me dijo que quería vernos a primera hora de la mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento.

—Pero siempre entrenamos en la tarde.

—Lo sé, y también me sorprendí de eso, pero Conor me dijo que el entrenamiento se adelantaría porque el profesor tenía que salir en la tarde.

— ¿Salir? —Blossom frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—Sería la primera vez que sale del edificio desde que tengo memoria.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Conor, y el profesor lo confirmo después… Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, se suponía que la computadora iba a programar un despertador para las 3, pero solo funcionó conmigo; por eso iba a despertarlas.

—Debí desconectar algo mientras dormía, aún no logró controlar eso, pero con Buttercup no sé que pudo haber pasado.

— ¿Me ayudas a despertarla? A Butter no le gusta que la despierten.

La pelirroja asintió y ambas entraron a la habitación de la pelinegra. Buttercup dormía tranquilamente, el despertador sonaba sin cesar, pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Cómo vamos a despertarla? El despertador parece estar sonando hace rato y ella no parece haberlo escuchado.

Bubbles negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia el baño, Blossom apagó el despertador y se dedico a sacudir a Buttercup.

— ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su hermana menor traer un vaso con agua— ¡Si se lo tiras nos matará!

—Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas—la rubia se acercó a la cama de su hermana y se dispuso a arrojar el agua.

—Si lo haces te vas a arrepentir Bubbles—la aludida se quedó paralizada al ver a Buttercup levantarse y mirarla fijamente, muy enojada.

Blossom tomó a Bubbles de la mano y la acercó a ella, tomó un poco de agua y luego se la salpicó suavemente a su hermana.

—Muy graciosa Buttercup, ¿cómo despertaste tan rápido?

—Puedo leer las mentes aún cuando estoy dormida, y pude adivinar que planeaba tirarme agua a la cara.

—Espera, ¿planeaba? Blossom también apoyaba esa idea—comentó Bubbles que ya se había recuperado del susto.

—Sabes que la mente de Blossom es más complicada por el asunto de las visiones, no puedo leer su mente.

Bubbles asintió y las tres se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la voz del profesor las hizo recordar el porqué estaban tratando de despertar a Buttercup.

—Niñas, ¿a qué hora piensan llegar? Llevo esperándolas más de media hora—comentó el profesor desde una pantalla que apareció frente a Blossom.

—Lo siento profesor, tuvimos un problema con una de nosotras.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y miró a su padre.

—Lo siento profesor, estaremos allí cuanto antes.

El profesor asintió y la imagen desapareció. Bubbles dio media vuelta y salió, seguida por Blossom. Buttercup bufó, se dio un baño rápido y se colocó el traje de entrenamiento que era exactamente igual al de sus hermanas, solo que con franjas verdes; tomó el cepillo y se lo pasó por el cabello muy rápidamente, para luego sacudírselo y adoptar su estilo despeinado de siempre.

Las tres chicas llegaron al campo y cada una entró a la pista que le correspondía, al oír la señal de su padre salieron corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos especializados para desarrollar sus poderes.

Blossom corría formando un camino con sus objetos, ya que no había piso debajo de ella, además de dividir sus poderes y detener los objetos que le lanzaban.

Buttercup esquivaba los obstáculos en el suelo y se volvía invisible para despistar a los enemigos y atacarlos por la espalda.

Y Bubbles usaba sus poderes de control sobre las plantas para detener los objetos arrojadizos y atrapar a los enemigos que se le cruzaban.

Las tres chicas estaban a punto de llegar, Buttercup se encargó de neutralizar al último enemigo y presionó el botón al final de su pista, casi al mismo tiempo que Bubbles, las dos se encontraron al final, pero no veían a Blossom, lo cual era extraño, desde que tenían 7 años siempre salían juntas, al mismo tiempo.

Desde la ventanilla de observación Conor les hizo una seña para que subieran, parecía preocupado. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego subieron las escaleras.

Ya arriba el profesor las dirigió a la ventanilla, desde la cual podían observar a su hermana, lo que vieron las dejo sorprendidas, pero sobretodo asustadas.

Los obstáculos se habían detenido y el piso había vuelto a formarse, pero Blossom estaba en el centro de un torbellino de objetos que volaban a su alrededor, se sujetaba la cabeza y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba arrodillada y parecía asustada.

Buttercup salió corriendo, decidida a ayudar a su hermana, pero Utonium la tomó del brazo y lo evitó.

—No pueden hacer nada… ni yo tampoco—el profesor bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar abrazar a sus hijas. Bubbles se aferró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y Buttercup los abrazó a los dos.

— ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarla?

—Es simple… ella debe controlarse… si las visiones… si las emociones la superan… perderá el control…—Bubbles le respondió a su hermana entre quejidos y sin separarse de su padre—El miedo… el miedo…

—El miedo es su peor enemigo—completó Buttercup, bajando la mirada.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Bueno, para terminar solo quiero avisarles que estoy trabajando en un pequeño one-shot que publicaré pronto si es que quieren... En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap._


	5. V Revelaciones

**Notas de autora:**

_HOLA! HOLA! Bueno, en el capítulo anterior me falto hacerles la aclaración de que tienen 14 años, al igual que en este capítulo. Agradezco la aceptación y los reviews. Y sin más aquí va el cap..._

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**Cap. V  
Revelaciones**_

Brick negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos menores.

— ¿Qué les dije antes de irme?

Boomer suspiró y Butch rodó los ojos, evitando el contacto visual.

—No hagan idioteces— recitaron los dos chicos, sin mirar a su hermano.

—Y se puede saber… ¡¿por qué demonios no pueden cumplir una simple indicación?! —Brick se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta— ¡Los dejo 15 minutos y me encuentro con esto!

Boomer frunció el ceño y miró acusadoramente a Butch.

—Te dije que era mala idea…

— ¡¿Y ahora la culpa es mía?!

— ¡Sí lo es! Te dije que no era buena idea y tú insististe en hacerlo…

— ¡Pues yo no soy el tarado que se quedó atorado en un árbol!

— ¡Pero sí eres el tarado que tuvo la maravillosa idea hacerme atravesar un árbol!

En efecto, Boomer estaba atorado en el tronco de un árbol que había sido arrancado del piso y colocado en el centro de claro del bosque donde los chicos practicaban desde los 7 años.

— ¡Si no salgo de ese árbol en 5 segundos, te juro que lo lamentarás Butch!

— ¡Qué miedo! ¡Boomy me amenazó! ¡Brick, protégeme!—se burlo el pelinegro con unas fuertes carcajadas de acompañamiento, carcajadas que pararon al oír el grito de su madre.

— ¡Butch! ¡Boomer! ¡Brick! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

—Mamá, puedo explicarte…

Keane soltó la bolsa que traía y corrió a abrazar al rubio.

—Silencio mi pequeño, mami está aquí… Ahora dime cuál de estos dos te obligó a hacer esto.

Boomer se sonrojó de la vergüenza y se apresuro a separar suavemente a su madre con el brazo que tenía libre.

—No mamá, esto es un mal entendido, fue una broma—acto seguido Boomer se levanto y salió del árbol en el que se encontraba, bajo la aliviada mirada de Keane, la furiosa de Butch y la indiferente de Brick.

— ¡¿Qué planeabas rubito?! ¡¿Qué Brick me matara?!

Boomer rió un poco y abrazó al pelinegro.

—La broma era para ti idiota—le aclaró Brick—Además, ¿no crees que adiviné lo que planeabas?

Butch bufó y se sentó en el piso, debajo del árbol que él mismo se había encargado de traer. Keane se levantó con una sonrisa, para luego suspirar y adoptar un gesto serio.

—Niños, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Brick fue el primero en acercarse a su madre, seguido por Boomer y por último Butch, que se demoró un rato.

—Ustedes saben que hace dos meses que recibo visitas de un hombre, quiero aclararles algunas cosas… Primero, no es mi novio ni nada de eso… Y, segundo, él tiene mucho que ver con sus poderes…

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oyeron, no es su padre, pero fue en base a unos de sus experimentos que nacieron ustedes.

—Quieres decir que somos un experimento…

—No es tan así, fue un accidente que recibiera la radiación… pero no me arrepiento…

— ¿Cómo qué… _radiación_?

Keane se sentó en el suelo, siendo seguida por los chicos, que se sentaron frente a ella para escucharla.

—Hace 14 años yo tenía una amiga llamada Sara… Sara Bellum, el esposo de ella era un científico que trabajaba para el alcalde con sus experimentos secretos, se llamaba Utonium… En fin, un día Sara me pidió que la acompañara al laboratorio de su esposo… yo acepte y la acompañe, pero en cuanto llegamos al laboratorio algo salió mal en el experimento más reciente y unas especies de rayos nos golpearon a Sara y a mí… Desperté dos días después, en el hospital de la ciudad… luego simplemente desaparecí, me dediqué a esconderme y no volver a hablar con nadie… Ustedes nacieron 9 meses después…

—Espera mamá… si dices que la radiación las golpeó a ambas… ¿ella también tuvo hijos con superpoderes?

Keane suspiró, cerrando los ojos y recordando el pasado.

—Sí… tres niñas… creo que se llamaban Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup.

Los chicos asintieron, asimilando lo que les había contado su madre.

—Si ellas también tienen superpoderes… podríamos practicar juntos…

—No es posible—Keane cortó a Boomer con rapidez, pero también con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso significaría separarme de ustedes, además no sé donde están ellas exactamente…

—Ese hombre… el que te visita… es el profesor Utonium.

Keane asintió.

—Viene a preguntarme su progreso, su control sobre sus poderes y si no hay ningún… incidente.

— ¿Incidente?

—Perder el control…

—El primer día que vino lucía preocupado…

—Su hija mayor… perdió el control de sus poderes y luego se desvaneció… gastó demasiada energía.

— ¿Qué pasó con Bellum? — Butch se sintió en el deber de cambiar de tema y le hizo a su madre la pregunta que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Keane sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar al recordar a su más querida amiga.

—Ella murió cuando las niñas tenían 5 años… en el laboratorio… una bomba en el jardín… lanzada desde un helicóptero… desde entonces Utonium aumentó la seguridad en el laboratorio y no permitió que sus hijas salieran… ni él tampoco, hasta hace dos años.

—Nosotros si podemos controlar nuestros poderes, nunca se han salido de control y no hay necesidad de ser vigilados…

—Eso se lo he dicho, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Hay algo más—era la primera vez que Brick hablaba desde que Keane había empezado la conversación y durante todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo se había concentrado en observar y escuchar atentamente a su madre.

La afirmación del mayor de sus hijos le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Keane; si había algo más, por supuesto que había algo más y era precisamente por eso por lo que había tratado de extender la conversación tanto que hasta ella misma lo olvidara.

— ¿Qué información falta mamá?

Keane miró a su hijo, la rojiza mirada del chico la intimidó y la obligo a bajar la mirada antes de contestarle.

—Dos años—susurró, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué?

—Dos años—volvió a decir Keane, algo más fuerte que la vez anterior, pero sin levantar la vista, ocultando las lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas—En dos años deben ir al laboratorio del profesor Utonium… completarán su entrenamiento allí.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_Bueno, este cap me costó un poco porque empieza la preparación para ir al laboratorio y conocer a las chicas, lo de la visión ya lo tengo en mente y lo explicaré en el proximo cap, espero hayan disfrutado el cap._


	6. VI Presentaciones

**_Notas de autora:_**

_HOLA! HOLA! Bien, en este capitulo se da lo que todo el mundo quiere saber... así es, en este cap se conocen; en fin, espero les guste el cap, que es un poquito más largo que los otros._

_**Aclaración:** Los chicos tienen 16 años._

_°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°_

**_Cap. VI  
Presentaciones_**

Dos años, habían pasado dos años desde el día en que perdió el control y aún le daban escalofríos cada vez que un teléfono sonaba.

Sí, sé que no tiene sentido, pero si hubieras tenido la misma visión que Blossom tuvo ese día tendría sentido, mucho sentido. Más aún si sabes que eso se va a cumplir tarde o temprano.

—Ver el futuro es una maldición.

—No digas eso pelirroja—le respondió una voz desde la puerta—Las visiones son engañosas, no te dejes llevar por las emociones.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y le sonrió a la chica que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Mi padre me dice lo mismo, excepto por lo de pelirroja, deberías buscarte frases más originales Valeria.

Valeria sonrió y se acercó a Blossom.

—Llevo tanto tiempo aquí como Conor, Luis o Laura, ni a ellos ni a mí se nos ocurre algo más original que lo que diga o haga tu padre… A propósito de él, me pidió que te avise que hoy el entrenamiento será en la tarde y que les avisaras a tus hermanas también.

—No deberías decírselo a ellas también.

—Tal vez, pero quedé con Conor para ir juntos a la biblioteca en 5 minutos, adiós Bloss.

Valeria dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Blossom negó con la cabeza y siguió la rutina de siempre, tomó un baño rápido y se puso el traje de entrenamiento de siempre.

Mientras se amarraba el cabello en su típica coleta alta, Blossom se puso a reflexionar en voz alta.

—Es una suerte que cada cuarto cuente con baño privado, además de tener más de 40 trajes de entrenamiento exactamente iguales, pero lo odioso de todo esto es que es casi la misma rutina todos los días y molesta usar el mismo traje todo el tiempo…

—Hablar sola es síntoma de locura hermanita, ¿necesitas un psicólogo?

Blossom frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a Buttercup, que se recargaba en la puerta y la observaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Me sorprende que te levantaras temprano, normalmente la madrugadora es Bubbles.

Buttercup se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sí lo es, andará por ahí haciendo crecer plantas o hablando con los bichos.

Blossom negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, seguida por Buttercup.

— ¿Te comentó Valeria que hoy el entrenamiento será en la tarde? — preguntó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa, al ver que la pelinegra se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡¿En la tarde?! ¡¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarse?! —Buttercup se recargó en la pared del pasillo con una mueca de enojo.

—Mírale el lado bueno, tienes toda la mañana para hacer lo que se te antoje.

La expresión de la pelinegra se iluminó, le sonrió a su hermana y salió corriendo hacia la sala de televisión, posiblemente a ver los últimos partidos de fútbol.

Blossom sonrió y siguió caminando hacia la oficina de profesor, para preguntarle lo de siempre.

—Buenos días profesor—Utonium despegó la vista de los líquidos frente a él para girarse hacia su pelirroja hija—Oiga, ya sé que hace dos años le pregunto esto todos los días pero, ¿el alcalde no le ha llamado?

El profesor suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia su trabajo.

—No Bloss, las visiones no son muy exactas y les queda el beneficio de la duda…

—Maleficio diría yo, no saber exactamente cuándo van a pasar las cosas te convierten en una persona demasiado observadora y analista.

—Todos los poderes tienen sus desventajas, a veces Butter se siente incómoda con sus poderes y quiere olvidar algunas cosas y Bubbles aún llora cuando Conor bromea con la comida con carne.

—Eso es cruel hasta para mí, imagínate ella que habla con los animales.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonar de un teléfono, Blossom se estremeció y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, Utonium se levantó y contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¿Profesor Utonium?_

— ¿Sr. Alcalde?

—_Sí, es decir, así es… Profesor, tengo que hablar con usted de un tema importante, ¿es seguro hablar donde se encuentra?_

El profesor presionó un botón en el escritorio y toda la habitación se convirtió en una auténtica base de datos.

—Ahora sí Sr. Alcalde.

—_Vera profesor Utonium, le tengo un muy importante trabajo…_

— ¿Cuál es?

—_Profesor, usted sabe que hemos sufrido mucho con los insistentes ataques terroristas que ha habido por toda la ciudad… hemos tratado de ocultarlos, pero eso ya no funciona más… Necesito que consiga personas con habilidades especiales para que se enfrenten a los terroristas…_

— ¿Habilidades especiales?

—_Sí, volar, telequinesis, invisibilidad y cosas así… Le doy 4 meses para lograr darle estos superpoderes a alguna persona, preferible 6, para que puedan atacar los 6 puertos de control._

—Pe…pero… señor alcalde, es difícil lograr eso…

—_Profesor Utonium, confío en usted, la ciudad confía en usted y la Srta. Bellum confía en usted._

Utonium sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al oír el nombre de su fallecida esposa.

—De acuerdo señor, en 4 meses tendrá a sus súper héroes.

—_Muchas gracias profesor._

Cuando la llamada se cortó el profesor se entretuvo en analizar el caso… Primero, no tenía los recursos para crear otra radiación…Segundo, podría haber efectos secundarios y él no quería demandas… Y tercero, los chicos que iban a conocer hoy eran los únicos que tenían poderes, además de sus hijas…

Utonium sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que la única opción que le quedaba era recurrir a los chicos que por tanto tiempo había protegido.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Blossom suspiró detrás de la puerta de su padre, ahí estaba desde que la llamada sonó y ella salió corriendo.

—Una llamada, eso es lo primero—la pelirroja suspiró—Luego viene el entrenamiento, la separación, la pelea y por último la captura—Blossom siguió buscando en su mente las imágenes de su visión—Si tan solo no tuviera tanto miedo cada vez que lo recuerdo, podría recordar el final…

— ¡Profesor! ¡Los chicos llegaron!

La pelirroja corrió a esconderse al oír la voz de Laura, notó también que el profesor abría la puerta con un aire demacrado que se corregía al tiempo que llegaba su pupila.

—Diles que quiero verlos en el centro de control y luego haz que las chicas entrenen, les daremos una demostración.

Laura asintió, salió corriendo y se perdió en el pasillo.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Brick se sentía impresionado, y no era para menos, si la vista desde afuera era espectacular, el interior era mucho mejor.

—Es como un nuevo universo…

Brick asintió y siguió recorriendo el campo de entrenamiento, que era la sala principal, para luego dar una vuelta y volver a observar el mapa, siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

—Las habitaciones están en la esquina derecha, la biblioteca y la sala de tv están en la esquina izquierda y el campo de entrenamiento ocupa casi la mitad del edificio—comenzó a explicar Butch, pero no pudo seguir por que Boomer le interrumpió.

—Aquí dice que las habitaciones de los internos están junto a la biblioteca y que la habitación y el cuarto de control del profesor están junto a las habitaciones donde nos quedaremos nosotros—Boomer terminó la explicación y le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Butch, el cual solo rodó los ojos.

—Esto es enorme, y este campo parece estar equipado para cualquier reto…

—Así es—los chicos voltearon, encontrándose con la chica que los había recibido—Recibirán un tour después de la demostración que tenemos preparada para ustedes.

— ¿Demostración?

—Síganme—sin dar ninguna explicación más Laura dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el centro de control, siendo seguida por los chicos.

—Gracias por traerlos Laura, llama a mis hijas y no les menciones que tenemos visitas.

Laura asintió y dio media vuelta para cumplir con las indicaciones del profesor.

—Usted debe ser el profesor Utonium, es un gusto, yo me llamo Brick, él es mi hermano Butch y él nuestro hermano menor Boomer.

El profesor asintió con una sonrisa, realmente los chicos se parecían bastante a sus hijas, en lo único que diferían era en el color de ojos, los chicos los tenían de un color más oscuro que los de las chicas.

—Profesor, aquí Bubbles, ¿nos llamaba?

—Así es—una pantalla apareció frente a ellos y la imagen de Bubbles se reflejó en ella—Bubbles, llama a tus hermanas y diles que el entrenamiento se adelantó un poco… y no les menciones las visitas.

Bubbles asintió y dirigió una fugaz sonrisa hacia los chicos, dejando algo embobado a Boomer.

—Despierta idiota, no tenemos tiempo para eso—Butch le pegó un codazo a su hermano menor para que saliera del trance—Llegamos hace poco y ya te enamoraste.

Boomer frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano.

—No me enamoré de nadie, solo me pareció una chica muy linda.

—Pues si tú no te enamoraste, entonces yo…

—Chicos, cállense—Butch y Boomer guardaron silencio, más por la mirada que les lanzó el pelirrojo que por la indicación.

—Muchachos, acérquense, quiero que vean esto—los chicos se acercaron y fijaron su atención en el campo.

La primera en entrar fue Bubbles, que se sentó un rato en el pasto y empezó a jugar, haciendo crecer rosas y jazmines a su alrededor.

—Bubbles, la menor de mis hijas, tiene control sobre las plantas y también habla con los animales, con un poco más de practica podría ser capaz de controlar también a los animales.

La siguiente en entrar fue Buttercup, que se veía sumamente agitada y venía siendo perseguida por varios libros; al dar una voltereta la pelinegra desapareció.

—Buttercup, mi segunda hija, tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible y leer las mentes, con un poco más de práctica podría ser capaz de leer la mente de cualquier persona a muchos metros de distancia, incluso a través de un objeto sólido.

La última en entrar fue Blossom, la pelirroja era la que controlaba los libros, cerró los ojos un segundo y luego envió los libros hacia una pared, haciendo que la pelinegra diera un salto para evitar ser golpeada.

—Blossom, mi hija mayor, tiene la capacidad de mover los objetos con la mente y ver el futuro, con un poco más de práctica podría ser capaz de sentir la energía de los objetos aún sin verlos y controlar sus visiones.

Mientras en profesor explicaba los chicos se habían quedado anonadados observando a las chicas, eso hasta que Luis, Conor y Laura les dieron un codazo a cada uno.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—Nos pasa que esas chicas son hijas de nuestro tutor y por ende, somos casi como sus hermanos mayores, así que alejen su mirada de ellas—Luis, Conor y Laura miraban muy enfadados a los chicos.

—De hecho, todos somos como sus hermanos mayores y nos molesta que se les queden viendo como estúpidos enamorados—Valeria se unió a sus compañeros y también los miró, muy enfadada.

Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño.

—No estamos enamorados de esas chicas—respondieron a coro.

—Y si nos disculpan, hermanos sobre protectores, debemos seguir al profesor—Brick se dirigió hacia el profesor, seguido de sus hermanos.

—Bien chicas, ya saben cuál es la rutina, así que comencemos

Las tres chicas asintieron y salieron corriendo, hacia el final de su circuito.

Blossom corría formando un camino con sus objetos, ya que no había piso debajo de ella, además de dividir sus poderes y detener los objetos que le lanzaban.

Buttercup esquivaba los obstáculos en el suelo y se volvía invisible para despistar a los enemigos y atacarlos por la espalda.

Y Bubbles usaba sus poderes de control sobre las plantas para detener los objetos arrojadizos y atrapar a los enemigos que se le cruzaban.

Los chicos estaban más que sorprendidos cuando vieron a las chicas llegar al mismo tiempo al final y en un tiempo récord.

—Excelente chicas, ahora necesito que vengan aquí.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a subir hacia el puesto de control, cuando llegaron se encontraron con su padre y tres chicos esperándolas.

—Chicas, estos son los hijos de una amiga de su madre, espero que se lleven bien y sin más… Conózcanse…

Los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. Bubbles miró a los chicos y les sonrió, dándoles la bienvenida; Buttercup les dirigió miradas inquisidoras, como preguntándoles qué demonios pintaban ellos ahí y Blossom no pudo hacer más que observar a los chicos y divagar sobre lo impredecible y algo infantil que podía llegar a ser su padre.

Por otro lado los chicos no estaban en mejor posición, Boomer divagaba y sonreía tontamente, como si creyera que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar; Butch las miraba y analizaba cuidadosamente, como pensando cuál los atacaría primero y Brick, que había esperado una presentación formal por parte del profesor, solo podía mirarlas y analizarlas.

Luego de varias miradas y análisis al fin se decidieron a intercambiar palabras.

—Hola—los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de agregar algo más, creando un silencio que incomodó a todos.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**¿Reviews?**_

**paolesh:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todos tus reviews y por todo el apoyo que me das.

**yumi-happy:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero te guste también este cap.


	7. VIII Conociéndonos

**_Notas de autora:_**

_HOLA! HOLA! Aquí de nuevo con un cap algo más corto que el anterior, espero les guste._

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

_**Cap. VII**_  
_**Conociéndonos**_

El profesor le dirigió una mirada a la menor de sus hijas. Bubbles captó la idea y asintió con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse a los chicos.

—Hola, yo soy Bubbles y estas son mis hermanas, Blossom y Buttercup, estoy segura de que se sentirán muy a gusto aquí.

Boomer pareció despertar del sueño y enrojeció.

—Yo soy Boomer, y estos son mis hermanos, Brick y Butch.

Bubbles le sonrió y luego dio media vuelta para volver junto a sus hermanas.

—Les toca chicas.

Buttercup gruño, pero se acercó a los chicos.

—Yo soy Buttercup y si se atreven a molestarme les juro que la van a pasar mal.

Butch sonrió de medio lado.

—Soy Butch y la amenaza me motiva a molestarte preciosa.

Buttercup le mandó un pisotón y sonrió altivamente para luego hacerle una seña a la pelirroja.

—Tu turno Bloss.

Blossom se adelantó unos pasos, quedando frente a Brick, quien también se había adelantado unos pasos.

—Blossom—la pelirroja le extendió la mano.

—Brick—el pelirrojo aceptó la mano de Blossom, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de la chica.

—No vamos a atacarlos, no tienes que mirarme como si fuera tu enemiga.

—Solo comprobaba…

—Ni siquiera me conoces…

Blossom separó su mano de la del chico bruscamente y dio media vuelta.

—Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen; cabe aclarar que la única presentación aceptable me pareció la de Bubbles y Boomer—bufidos por parte de los verdes y suspiros aburridos por parte de los rojos—Es hora de que conozcan el edificio—Utonium se volteó hacia las chicas—y para ello quiero que ustedes les den un tour personalizado, a ver si logran hacer amistad.

Bubbles sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación; Buttercup bufó y caminó hacia la puerta, golpeando con el hombro al pelinegro intencionalmente; Blossom miró a su padre un segundo antes de pasar junto al pelirrojo y salir de la habitación, siguiendo a sus hermanas.

Utonium negó con la cabeza y llamó a los chicos que se habían quedado en la habitación.

—Deben entender que es la primera vez que conocen a personas que vienen de fuera del edificio.

—Tal vez, pero eso no es justificación para que me golpee cada vez que me ve.

— ¿Dice que nunca han salido?

—Así es, lamento sus actitudes, pero la verdad es que no conocen más personas aparte de las que viven en el edificio.

—Por mí no hay problema con ello, con un poco de esfuerzo podré lograr que al menos me soporte.

—Nadie te va a poder soportar nunca Butch.

El pelinegro le dio un codazo a su hermano mayor.

—Quiero que por favor sean sus amigos, quisiera que hubiera unión entre ustedes.

—Lo intentaremos profesor.

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, siguiendo a las chicas.

—Espero que lo logren—el profesor suspiró y se dirigió a su centro de control.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Boomer caminaba junto a Bubbles, ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, que se conectaba con el bosque y lo escondía muy bien.

—Me sorprende que no hayamos descubierto este edificio cada vez que practicábamos en el claro del bosque.

Ambos habían llegado al bosque y se habían sentado a observar el paisaje.

—El edificio está muy protegido, desde cierto ángulo y sin las contraseñas indicadas no se puede encontrar, de hecho hemos tenido problemas cada vez que alguno de los internos salía.

—Es increíble lo avanzado e inteligente que es tu padre.

Bubbles asintió y un pequeño zorrito se acercó a ellos, se sentó en el regazo de la rubia y comenzó a aullar, la chica lo acarició.

—Tranquilo, te ayudaré a buscar a tu madre.

— ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Es algo de nacimiento, uno de mis poderes, este es mi lugar de práctica… los animales me conocen.

Boomer asintió y se levanto.

—Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a ese zorro—el rubio le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bubbles sonrió y aceptó la mano del chico, aún sosteniendo al animalito. La rubia dejo al zorrito en el piso y él aulló, para luego correr hacia el bosque, ambos chicos se miraron y luego salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

Butch bufó, venía siguiendo a la pelinegra alrededor de todo el edificio, dejando de lado salas como la de televisión, de videojuegos e incluso un campo de deportes, y ella no había volteado a verlo ni un segundo.

—Si no te largas en 5 segundos te juro que te romperé la cara.

—No hay cuidado, me regeneraré en menos de un minuto.

Buttercup se giró hacia el chico.

—Así que súper fuerza y capacidad de curar tus heridas, ¿cierto?

Butch se paralizó.

— ¿Cómo… cómo supiste de mi otro poder?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Leo las mentes, creí que mi padre te lo había dicho.

Butch bufó y recordó por qué la estaba siguiendo en primer lugar.

—No voy a guiarte a ningún lado, creo que ya sabes dónde está todo.

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

Buttercup rió.

—Sígueme si quieres, no vas a lograr mi atención.

Acto seguido la pelinegra dio media vuelta y siguió andando.

—Eso ya lo veremos—Butch sonrió de medio lado y siguió a la chica.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

— ¿Dije algo para que te enfades conmigo?

La pelirroja avanzó unos pasos más y se alejó de Brick, el chico suspiró y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

—Yo no te conozco ni tú a mí… ¿qué dije para que te enfadaras?

Blossom se detuvo en seco, provocando que el chico frenara para no chocar con ella, y suspiró antes de contestar.

—No es que dijeras o no dijeras algo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada tratar con otras personas que no sean las que viven aquí.

—Pues yo viviré aquí y creo que nos conviene entablar una amistad.

Brick rodeó a la chica y se paró frente a ella.

—De cualquier manera, no creo que una amistad funcione, apenas si me sé tu nombre.

—Pues entonces esta es una oportunidad para conocernos.

Blossom lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

—La amistad es algo que se debe ganar… Buena suerte pelirrojo, la vas a necesitar.

La chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—Voy a necesitar más que buena suerte—Brick negó con la cabeza y siguió a la pelirroja.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

**_¿Reviews?_**


	8. VIII Dos Semanas

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya saben que las clases ya comenzaron y casi no he tenido tiempo para nada. Lo que si les quiero avisar es que el fic lo actualizare los viernes, es decir todas las semanas, en caso no publique el viernes será el sábado. Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y no los aburro más._

_°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°_

**Cap. VIII  
Dos semanas**

El despertador sonó y el pelirrojo se sobresaltó, apagó el molesto sonido y se dio una ducha antes de colocarse el traje que le habían dado cuando llegó al laboratorio; camiseta roja, manga corta con bordes plateados en las mangas, el cuello y el final de la camiseta; pantalones plateados con detalles en rojo en los bordes y zapatillas negras.

Se colocó la gorra roja y luego salió de la habitación; se encontró con Boomer, que traía un traje igual al suyo solo que con camiseta y detalles azules, que salía de su habitación casi al mismo tiempo que él y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del pelinegro para despertarlo.

—La misma rutina de todos los días rubito.

—La misma rutina de todos los días Brick, Bubbles me dijo que ellas tienen que pasar por lo mismo con Buttercup.

—Te llevas muy bien con la rubia, ¿no es así?

Boomer se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente y sonrió.

—Somos muy amigos y la verdad compartimos gustos, ¿y qué tal tú con Blossom?

—La pelirroja es más difícil de lo que parece, ya conversamos y me he dado cuenta de que compartimos gustos, pero sigue sin aceptar la amistad.

—Lo mismo me pasa con la ruda—pelirrojo y rubio se giraron para ver a su pelinegro hermano salir de su habitación con su traje, el mismo que el de sus hermanos solo que con camiseta y detalles verdes, y preparado para entrenar.

—Así que Buttercup aún no te quiere ver.

—Aún no se rinde ante el encanto de Butch, pero ya lo hará.

—Sí, suerte con eso Butch.

— ¡Oigan torpes! —el grito que les lanzó la pelinegra los hizo saltar del susto, y es que no las habían escuchado llegar, pero el grito resonó en todo el edificio.

—Por qué no gritas más alto Butter, creo que en China no te escucharon.

—Sí Butter, creo que me reventaste los tímpanos.

—Par de exageradas.

Las chicas se acercaron a los chicos y se pusieron frente a ellos.

—Hola preciosa, vienes a verme.

—Sueña idiota, solo vinimos a avisarles que el entrenamiento se retrasará unas horas… ahora si me disculpan debo ir a otro lado—acto seguido la pelinegra dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de deportes.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! —Butch salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

—Hola Bubbles.

—Hola Boomer.

—Oye, ¿te parece si vamos al patio a pasar el rato hasta que empiece el entrenamiento?

—Claro, me encantaría ir al patio.

Ambos rubios se alejaron con dirección al patio entre conversaciones, sonrisas y sonrojos por parte de ambos.

— ¿Por qué se retrasó el entrenamiento?

—Una llamada importante sobre un asunto que va a tardar en resolverse—Blossom suspiró y dio media vuelta—Estaré en la biblioteca por si necesitas algo.

—No, te acompaño… Me aburriría si no lo hago.

La pelirroja asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la biblioteca.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

— ¿Está usted seguro señor Alcalde?

—_Sí, profesor, los informes de los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes y más desastrosos, tenemos algo de 2 semanas antes de que el siguiente objetivo sea el centro de la ciudad._

—Señor Alcalde, los chicos comenzaron a entrenar hace apenas 2 semanas, el lapso era de 4 meses…

—_Profesor, usted sabe que le tengo un profundo respeto, pero la situación no es la mejor… Las cosas se salieron de control y no tenemos mucho tiempo, de hecho en este momento se están haciendo despistes de posibles bombas en la ciudad… No lo presionaría si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte._

—Está bien Alcalde, duplicaré el entrenamiento… Necesito los planos de la ciudad y las posibles ubicaciones de las centrales terroristas, nos encargaremos del resto.

—_Gracias Profesor._

Utonium colgó el teléfono y suspiró mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la ventana, hacia el horizonte, hacia la ciudad.

— ¿Quiere que llame a los chicos?

—Sí Laura, pero en media hora; quiero que les digas a Conor, Valeria y Luis que necesito hablar con ustedes, las cosas se complicaron.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

—Me encanta pasear por aquí, me da mayor seguridad y puedo practicar mis poderes sin molestar a mis hermanas…

—Yo no tengo un lugar especial, pero me agrada estar contigo—el rubio se sonrojó sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—Es decir, yo… bueno… es agradable tener una amiga que no me moleste si cometo algún error…

Bubbles le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y luego volvió a acariciar al pequeño zorrito que estaba en su regazo.

—Mis hermanas, sobretodo Blossom, tienen un sentido muy estricto de entrenamiento… Debemos dar siempre lo mejor y mejorar nuestras habilidades cada vez que tengamos la oportunidad… A veces me siento muy presionada.

Boomer asintió y volvió la vista hacia el bosque. De pronto un aullido lastimero resonó desde el bosque.

— ¿Eso era un lobo?

—Un cachorro de lobo, se quedó atrapado en una madriguera de topo y no puede salir… ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras la rubia salió corriendo hacia el bosque, seguida del zorrito.

—Nos hemos convertido en héroes para los animales.

Boomer sonrió y siguió a la rubia.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

— ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme?!

—Cuando aceptes que me quieres.

— ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas voy a decir eso!

Buttercup dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la sala de videojuegos.

—Me arruinaste el entrenamiento de fútbol… pero no me arruinarás los videojuegos.

— ¿Eso crees?

La pelinegra paró en seco al darse cuenta de que Butch estaba frente a ella, en la sala de videojuegos.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?! ¡Boomer es el que tiene súper velocidad!

—Bueno, tanto tiempo siguiéndote me ha enseñado varios atajos.

Buttercup apretó los puños y empujo al chico para entrar a la sala, pero el chico colocó su brazo y le cortó el paso.

—Te tengo una proposición.

La pelinegra se giró hacia él y lo miró, como evaluándolo.

— ¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco, si te gano dejas de evitarme y si tú ganas no te vuelvo a molestar.

— ¿Cuál videojuego?

—El que tú quieras.

Buttercup sonrió burlonamente y se volvió invisible, para aparecer luego de unos segundos frente a una pantalla gigante.

—Vete buscando un nuevo pasatiempo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

— ¿En serio no te aburre esto?

—No, la verdad es muy entretenido ver las muecas que haces al leer.

Blossom frunció el ceño y golpeó al chico con el grueso libro que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!

—Eso te pasa por tarado.

Brick le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita. El pelirrojo la observó detenidamente hasta que ella dejó de reír.

— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Brick se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Es la primera vez que te veo reír.

Blossom miro al suelo un rato y luego dirigió sus rosas ojos hacia los rojos del chico, lo miró un segundo y luego le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de conocernos de verdad.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es Brick.

Blossom negó con la cabeza suavemente y luego sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Blossom, un gusto.

Ambos pelirrojos estrecharon sus manos, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y luego volvieron a concentrarse en sus libros.

°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°—°

—No lo entiendo, el lapso era de 4 meses…

—Los ataques están siendo cada vez más frecuentes, no hay tiempo Luis.

—Profesor, eso es problema del Alcalde, no de nosotros.

—No lo entiendes Valeria, el alcalde tiene los planos de la ciudad, en ellos está la ubicación de este edificio.

—La ubicación y también los informes de los experimentos y el avance de los chicos.

—Las cosas se complicaron Conor, no tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Los entrenamientos se duplicarán?

—Esa es la idea, pero…

— ¿Pero… qué?

—Debemos hablar con los chicos y contarles la misión.

—Los chicos no lo aceptarán así de fácil.

—Lo sé Laura, pero no tenemos opción… Reúnanlos, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento en 10 minutos.

—Así será profesor.

Luis, Laura, Conor y Valeria salieron de la oficina del profesor y fueron a buscar a los chicos.

El profesor Utonium se dirigió a la ventana y tomó el retrato de la señorita Bellum que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—No sé en qué me metí, si tan solo estuvieras aquí sería mucho más fácil.

°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°.°°°°°

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
